


【Evanstan】玫瑰玫瑰

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 情人节贺文，未来畅想曲：桃和包已近五十岁。





	【Evanstan】玫瑰玫瑰

就像圣诞节的袜子，复活节的彩蛋，情人节总要有一束玫瑰吧。但是推开家门看到满屋的红色Sebastian还是惊了一下。

花瓣铺成的路一直延伸到卧室，打开门，大床上是由红色玫瑰围成的心形，中间放着一个大盒子——也是心形。房间里正放着音乐，Sebastian听了一会儿，直到后半段高潮渐起他才反应过来这似乎是他和Chris拍《美国队长：复仇者先锋》时的插曲，好像是叫“Farewell to Bucky”

Sebastian听到浴室有水声，他敲了敲浴室门：“Chris，你在里面吗？”

里面的声音停了，门打开一条缝，Chris从门缝里探出脑袋：“你回来这么早？我还没准备好。”

他湿漉漉的样子实在可爱，Sebastian忍不住抬头亲他：“准备什么？”

“去把床上的盒子打开。”Chris眯着眼笑，说完又把头缩了回去，浴室里的水声又响了起来。

Sebastian拂去盒子上的花瓣，发现里面是一套军装，有点眼熟。联想到今天的音乐，他才认出是拍队一时的那套。

难道今年是怀旧主题？Sebastian有些摸不着头脑，不过还是乖乖换上了衣服。

拍队一时他还不到三十岁，盘靓条顺，宽肩长腿，腰肢被武装带绑成细细的一束。而现在他已经年近五十，岁月给他眼角添上了皱纹，没有了以前的意气风发，目光里却沉淀了更多温柔的气质。他慢慢绑上腰带，没有束太紧，让了两个扣眼。

Chris从浴室出来恍惚以为回到了2011年，黄色灯光下转身的人和当年的巴恩斯中士重合，一同闪现的还有过去二十年的时光。

他洗过澡也换上了当年那套军装，Sebastian看着他，怀念的笑了笑。虽然Chris有了几根白发，额头也添了皱纹，但是穿起军装的样子还是像年轻时那么英俊。

Chris走近他，上下打量：“你一点也没变。”

这就是睁眼说瞎话了，但是他认真的表情还是逗笑了Sebastian，他接过Chris手里的领带，替他打了个工整的结：“你又说谎。”

Chris抓住他触到自己脸颊的温热手指，轻轻亲他的手背：“在我眼里你永远是最好看的样子。”他的眼神无比深邃，像月光下的深海，泛着温柔的海波。

音乐又换了一首，Sebastian双手搂住他的脖子，把脸颊靠在他肩上：“什么歌？”

Chris扶着他的腰，灯光昏黄，两人随着音乐慢慢晃，“七十年后Steve和Bucky第一次重逢时的配乐。”

“你把所有电影都看了一遍吗？”

“记得我们第一次冷战吗？你不和我说话，我太想你了，把有你出场的地方看了好多遍。”

“我哪有不和你说话，明明是你不和我说话，那天晚上我一直等你的信息，后来对着手机睡着了。”

“我也是。”Chris笑了，那时候他们还年轻，吵架后憋着气互相不理睬，却隔着半个城市，各自抱着手机忐忑的等待对方示好。

“队一前有记者采访我，他问我对Sebastian Stan印象如何，我说我并不认识你。”那时他刚和漫威签了合同，对前路迷茫又期待，他不知道谁是Sebastian Stan，也不放在心上，他只打算做好自己的工作。但是缘分是如此猝不及防。

“那时我没接过多少好片子，和漫威签约时也没什么规划，”Sebastian笑起来，眼角有几道折起的纹路，虽然签了九部合约但是他并没奢望能有多少戏份，“我没想到能遇到你。”也没想到Bucky和Steve的牵绊能延续到七十年后。

“我很庆幸是你，”那时候他们就像车灯前的鹿，不知前路如何，也不知未来的方向，“幸好有你陪着我。”

“也幸好有你陪我。”音乐渐小，Sebastian也停了下来，他和Chris抵着额头对视，告白低的像呢喃：“我爱你。”

房间里有玫瑰的暗香，昏黄的灯光让他们似乎回到了队一的小酒馆。

那时互相注视的目光都是试探的暧昧，他们彼此有意，却又有太多顾虑。后来Bucky的戏份结束Sebastian准备离开剧组。走之前他与Chris告别，两人笑着说再见，什么也没提。

他们坚信对对方的好感会随着好莱坞这个大名利场的磋磨而逐渐消失，却没想到漫威会重启冬兵这个角色。

队二的每一天他们都无比快乐也无比煎熬，越来越多的相处让感情愈深，也让他们慢慢捋清对彼此的爱意。

后来他们终于决定在一起，希望天长地久，却又不敢奢望天长地久，太多太多的东西横亘在这段关系之间，他们只能把每一天都当成在一起的最后一天。

果然，感情不是一帆风顺。他们冷战，争吵，在地板上打成一团又含着对方流血的嘴唇做爱，他们分手再复合，相爱又互相伤害。

是什么时候明白不管有多么困难，他们都想和对方在一起？

不再抱着得过且过的心态交往，他们开始畅想从未谈起的未来。更加大胆的追逐对方的身影，抓紧一切机会表达爱意。

Chris曾以顺路的名义把他从剧组接走，当着众人，Sebastian客气的道谢。没人知道他们一上车就亲成一团。

化妆师忙的不可开交时Sebastian隔着偌大的摄影棚赶过来打下手。他帮Chris穿制服，弯腰系暗扣时飞快亲一下他肌肉紧实的小腹，然后小声嫌弃他臭。

Chris赶紧擦擦汗，低声说，现在不臭了，再亲一下。工作人员进来时他们隔了两米远，嘴唇和脸颊都红彤彤的。

地下恋情总是很艰难，甜蜜多，无能为力的苦涩也多。

他们在一起的第十年，Chris拍戏受伤，Sebastian却不能光明正大照顾他，只能趁无人时躲着狗仔潜进医院。还没说几句话就有人探病，Sebastian只能躲进病房的洗手间。

有太多的不得已，幸好他们都熬了过来。

Sebastian40岁时Chris跨越半个地球去给恋人过生日。他想求婚却没选好地点，两人在河边吹着寒风瑟瑟发抖。Chris刚拿出戒指，还没跪下就被抱住，他听到Sebastian哽咽的声音：“我愿意，我爱你。”Chris紧紧回抱他，咧着嘴笑，眼泪却涌了出来。

音乐又起，大概也是美队里的哪首插曲，没有人在乎了，他们在玫瑰和音乐里握着对方的手跳舞，没有固定的舞步，前后左右来回摇晃，间或交换甜腻的亲吻，偶尔聊起从前。

他们谈起美队一的剧本。作为美国队长的起源电影，每一句台词，每一个细节都必须斟酌再斟酌，即使在开拍后剧本也在不停改变。

“你记得吗？有一版剧本是Bucky在Steve面前被轰断手臂掉了下去。”Chris手指轻轻摩挲着爱人无名指上的戒指。

他们离得太近，Sebastian有些分心的去看他好看的鼻梁：“记得，当时编剧还专门找我谈了这一幕。”

“第一次看时我觉得这样对Steve太残忍。”

美队一的Chris不会知道Steve与Bucky的分离重逢会伴随着他与Sebastian的分分合合延续许多年。当时的他只是对自己的搭档有了一丝说不出口的好感，移情作用使他对失去至亲至爱的Steve更加同情。

“后来的版本是交错的双手，讲戏时编剧跟我说Bucky看到了风雪中哭泣的Steve，所以他掉下雪山时的表情不能仅仅是惊恐，应该还有，担心。担心他的小豆芽太伤心，担心他以后无法保护Steve。”Sebastian倚着他，和他说起往事：“其实这么多年过去很多事都模糊了，但是我还记得你悲痛欲绝的表情。”那时他第一反应是希望Chris本人永远不要有这样无助的情绪：“也许那一刻我们就动心，只是不敢承认。”

Chris把音乐关了，回转身吻他的嘴唇：“对，我爱你，在我承认我爱你之前我就已经爱你了。”

Sebastian抱住他的腰，“我也一直在爱你。谢谢你今天的准备，这么多年以来你都是我们中更浪漫的那个，我从未认真坦诚地说过谢谢。Chris，谢谢你给我生命中带来的惊喜，你是我最珍贵的礼物。”

他们已年近五十，生命过半，此生最幸是有彼此陪伴。像生死相随的Steve和Bucky，他们也会相爱着度过更多岁月。

“情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐。”

★Farewell to Bucky：网易云好像有。

★“我们像车灯前的鹿一样无助……”：桃的原话。

★Steve和Bucky重逢时的音乐：It's been a long' long time，这个大家应该都听过了，b站有带歌词和画面的，网易云有纯音乐。

★记者采访桃时问到关于包的问题，桃的回答大概是他还不认识Sebastian。我略有改动。b站可以看。

★关于剧本：原本的剧本确实是Bucky在Steve面前被轰断手臂掉下去了。

大家情人节快乐啊🌹🌹🌹🌹


End file.
